


Sea Weed

by haksguns



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: #sea, F/M, Fluff, Maybe ????, Take It As A Grain Of Salt Okay, ah yes seoho’s a bit of a druggie in this too, and there’s strong language lmao, angst probably at some points idk, but like for joking purposes, dongmyeong dongju sunni and giwook are the january ‘00 babies, elsie n seoho.. crackheads, hwanwoong’s kind of a thot but he’s pure for his gf anki uwu, idk there might be discreet suggestive content somewhere in here but it’s like, lowercase is intentional, minimum idk, n our weus boys, no plot ??, our tomoon trio be wilding so i feel like this is necessary, sea trio, take this lightly please it’s just for fun, this is a self indulgent crackfic ??, this is gonna be a mess i’m sorry, w/ my friends n i, youngjo is everyone’s dad in this lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haksguns/pseuds/haksguns
Summary: “i accidentally bit woong when he was feeding me a chip,” anki sniffled, clearly distraught.“biting isn’t that bad, though?” sunni offered, “i doubt it hurt him!”elsie snorted from beside the younger girl, “says the one who always has a biting war with her boyfriend like the crackhead she is.”“you bit seoho’s hand when he was trying to cuddle with you! you have no room to talk!”“he was wearing his stupid grape costume! he deserved it and you know it!”alternately, a fic where hwanwoong falls for a girl who speaks like a poet, seoho torments his crush with his grape costume and dongju shows his affection by biting.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Female Character, Son Dongju/Female Character, Yeo Hwanwoong/Female Character, might hint at other relationships but not necessarily romantic based
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

when you think about city apartments and 2 am, you would imagine a calm and quiet setting. most residents would be asleep, a day of work or classes ahead of them. moonview, however, was the complete opposite. it may be quiet from 10 pm to 1 am, but like clockwork, _something_ would disturb the peace.

in this case, a simple spider would wake a whole building. building five, to be exact. the one building where all the residents knew each other in one way or another. the same building of college students and employees whose hopes and dreams were lived. er, _kind of_, anyways.

oh, how cursed building five was. one could go on for days, telling stories of torment and shame. but it’d be easier if you were to witness for yourself.

_enjoy your stay at moonview, my friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a prologue to start lmao


	2. It’s Two In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> geonhak’s a babie but he _really_ needs to stop waking everyone up so damn early in the morning..

“let me get this straight,” seoho pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. “you saw a spider and instead of _killing_ it, you _screamed_? at two in the morning? _really_?”  
  
geonhak nodded quickly, eyes bleary with tears. he was tired and sick, already. a spider crawling on his leg was just _too much_ for him to handle, he explained.  
  
“you would think that a guy with your build wouldn’t act like such a baby,” seoho shook his head, only half disappointed.  
  
really, he was amused. but that amusement quickly washed away and turned into annoyance as soon as he heard a knock at their door.  
  
“what the actual _fuck_ is he screaming about this time?!”  
  
ah, hwanwoong. the short bastard never failed to ‘come check on his friend,’ whenever geonhak’s high pitched wailing sounded. _like fucking clockwork_,seoho groaned.

making his way to the door, the black haired male swung it open, quickly moving aside to let hwanwoong through. the short boy ran up to geonhak’s side, trying to soothe him with hushed words.

“it’s too early for this,” seoho left the door open, knowing more of their friends would pour into their apartment.

“going back to sleep?” hwanwoong questioned, a little harshly.

“no,” seoho sauntered towards the balcony, pulling it open. “i’m gonna smoke a bowl.”

“how do you smoke a bowl?” a soft voice came from the doorway.

seoho felt his heart leap into his throat, causing him to choke on his own spit.

“he’s making a joke, elsie,” another voice spoke, wearily.

ah, the girls finally made their way down. well, two of them, anyways. elsie, who just happened to be the _only_ girl seoho’s had eyes for since he moved into the apartment with geonhak. and anki, a dear friend to her and the short bastard’s love interest.

“y-yeah,” he swallowed thickly, nervous, “just a joke!”

he felt bad every time the girls came around when he was attempting to do some.. relatively illegal activities. mostly for the fact that elsie was a very pure and soft girl, while he was a lowkey stoner. he also felt bad for himself, knowing she’d never go for someone like him. she would deserve better than he could offer.

hwanwoong walked back over to the unit’s entrance, dragging geonhak along with him.

“is he okay?” anki’s voice was laced with concern, eyes soft as she gave geonhak a once over.

“yeah, he’s good. just saw a spider is all-”

geonhak slapped hwanwoong across the chest, whining about how he didn’t need to tell everyone his business.

“i get scared of spiders, too, hakkie. it’s okay!”

a couple moments of silence passed before seoho ushered everyone into the living room.

“if no one’s leaving anytime soon, may as well not stand in the hallway, you know.”

the two girls gave the older boy sheepish smiles, almost apologetic.

“your apartment always seems like the hub where everyone gets together,” elsie piped up, a little awkwardly. “even when it’s late..”

she shot geonhak an amused grin, before turning back to anki.

“it seems so. speaking of everyone,” geonhak pointed, “where’s sunni?”

to not see the three girls together was a strange sight, if he was being honest. that could go for everyone else that lived in the building, too, really.

“oh, her and dongju fell asleep on the couch watching television. they’ve been bingeing the same show since eight o’clock last night, nonstop, so they’re probably not waking up anytime soon.”

hwanwoong made a face of distaste, “ever since they started dating, they’ve become more gushy and gross-”

anki reached behind her to grab a pillow that rested on the couch, tossing it at the shorter boy.

“let them live. you’re just jealous of how cute they are together.”

before hwanwoong could throw the pillow back, a knock came at the door.

seoho, who was watching the scene before him unfold, sighed. _thank god_, he thought, as he made his way over to the door once again.

“oh, speak of the devil-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters may be short but,,, hopefully they’ll be frequent :]


End file.
